Hiyori's Feelings
by SquaredCircles
Summary: Hiyori secretly likes Ichigo. When Rukia ends their relationship, Ichigo falls into a pit of despair. Will Hiyori be able to make it work? It will be hard, but even angry chibi midgets have feelings. Major OOC and heavy lime.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, Ulquiorra would be alive and he would smile at people, scaring the crap out of them.

 **Warning: Seriously Major OOC. If it's too much, I suggest you stop reading because it doesn't get any better. Adult themes ahead as well as heavy lime.**

 **AN:** Welcome to Hiyori's Feelings! This is going to be posted all at once, just a side project I've been working on for a few weeks in-between the chapters of From Sadness comes Sadness.

My friend, DirectHit, wrote an Ichigo x Hiyori story and wondered what my IchiHiyori would look like. This is dedicated to DirectHit. If your reading this DirectHit, leave a comment on how well I did. No lemons, like always. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Broken Hearts**

Tonight was a night quite unlike any other. The black sky was devoid of any clouds, letting the stars shine through in all of their glory. There was a light breeze rustling through the trees, whispering things of pleasantness to anyone who was careful enough to listen. The moon shone softly upon the creatures in the woods and the stragglers on the street. It was a night to remember.

For one orange haired individual, it was a night of pain and sorrow. He came home that day with a smile on his face and a skip on his step, but that soon changed.

The call was quick and unpleasant. It came from his girlfriend. She didn't like that he always got into fights. He was too rough. He wasn't sociable. He wasn't even a good boyfriend. She broke up with him and hung up.

He was sad. She was his first girlfriend. He tried to do right by her and make her happy, but for her it wasn't enough. It overwhelmed him with a feeling he hadn't experienced since his mom died all those years ago.

Sorrow.

He left his house without a word to his family and walked. He walked many places, however, he found himself in the park at the end of his journey. He stared at the moon and saw it in all it's beauty. It was very much like his ex girlfriend.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Ichigo looks at the silver orb in the sky. "Mom, what am I supposed to do? I tried my best to make her happy, but it wasn't enough. Is this what heartbreak is like?"

Ichigo turns his towards the ground and tears firm in his eyes. "Now I'm crying like a child. If this is what falling in love is then I don't want it. Take it from me. Take my ability to love away."

"Ichigo? What are you doing out so late?" He hears Tatsuki voice and refuses to look at her. "Is something wrong? You don't seem to be-" She stops when she realizes Ichigo is trembling.

"She... she dumped me." Tatsuki drops her bag and runs over to Ichigo.

"She broke up with you? I thought you two were happy together?"

"I was... She wasn't."

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. You can't just sit here and mope though. Do you want to come with me back to my place? You probably don't want your family to see you like this."

"Thanks Tatsuki, but I would rather just sit for a while. I'll go home in a bit."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay and walk back with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ichigo listen. I know that you liked her a lot, but if it wasn't meant to be, then it wasn't meant to be. You will find a girl that make you happy eventually, just wait and see."

"Yeah, eventually." Tatsuki retrieves her dropped bag and makes to leave.

"If you want to talk, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Tatsuki." Tatsuki leaves Ichigo sitting in the park.

A few minutes later, Ichigo gets up and leaves, thinking that training will be the only way to get this off his mind.

* * *

"We're closed for the night- oh, hello Ichigo! What brings you... here... is something wrong?" Urahara stands in his entryway looking at a very downcast Ichigo.

"Just let me use the training ground for a few hours Kisuke, then I'll leave." Urahara was shocked. Ichigo never called him by his first name... ever.

"Uh, sure thing Ichigo. Stay as long as you would like too." Urahara gave a playful wave with his fan and Ichigo quickly shuffled into the back. Urahara dropped the smile as soon as Ichigo was out of sight.

"I guess she finally dumped him. I'm not surprised that she was the one who ended it." Urahara mumbled to himself. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Shinji?... Yeah, it's me. Listen, she dumped him, so I thought I would let you know so that she will get off your back... Yep, that's what friends are for... Don't give me that crap... I know that they just broke up, but you should still tell her... If you don't, I will... That's what I thought... Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll let you know how it goes." Urahara sets his phone down with a click.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo cries out as a wave of black energy rips through the underground facility, creating yet another crevice in the marred floor.

Ichigo landed on a rock, supporting his weight on Zangetsu, panting heavily. His soul reaper uniform was torn from the heavy training.

Finally taking a small break from the last few hours, Ichigo finds a not-yet-destroyed rock to sit on. He leans back and closes his eyes, thinking back to the conversation he had with her earlier today.

 _"Hey Rukia! How's it going!"_

 _"Ichigo... we need to talk..."_

 _"Okay... about what exactly?"_

 _"About us. You are too reckless. Every time we try to spend time with each other, you end up getting hurt. Most of the time from other guys you pick fights with."_

 _"They were looking at you wrong. I was just-"_

 _"Not only that, but you don't spend anytime with my friends. I spend time with Chad and Uryu, even Keigo every now and again. You, however, never spend time with me and my friends."_

 _"Rukia, wait-"_

 _"I'm not done. Not only all of that, but you are way too rough with me. I'm not a piece of glass, but don't treat me like I'm made of steel. I still have bruises where you squeezed arms too tight when you were mad from those guys that were 'looking at me weirdly'."_

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

 _"You never mean to Ichigo. It's the same every time. Ichigo, I just can't do this anymore. I'm tired of doing whatever it is we are doing. It sure as hell isn't a relationship. Goodbye Ichigo."_

 _"Rukia no! Wait-"_

 _Click_!

Ichigo cringed at the sound. It was one of the worst things he had ever heard in his life. The finality of that click was deafening. He punched the rock with such a force that it cracked.

"Dammit." He mumbles to himself, standing up off the rock ready to start swing Zangetsu again, when a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Oh Ichigoooo!" Kisuke was waving his fan at Ichigo with a stupid grin on his face. "Do you have a moment?"

"What do you want Urahara? I'm busy."

"I didn't know that sitting on a rock was considered busy. I'll have to try that next time Yoruichi wants me to do something for her... anyways, where was I? Oh yes! Well, I found a poor little girl outside all alone, so I brought her here-"

"Kisuke! Holy crap, Please tell me you didn't! What did you do to her!? I swear, if you lured her in here with your crappy candy..."

Kisuke mocks hurtfulness. "Oh Ichigo, you wound me deeply. I don't have crappy candy." Ichigo stares at him blankly, slowly realizing what he just denied, or rather, what he didn't deny.

"So you did bring a little girl here!?"

"Why of course." Ichigo is somewhere between rage and passing out from shock. Not that it would come as a shock if he really did... cough cough...

"See she is here with me now." Kisuke steps aside to reveal what appears to be a young girl. Upon closer inspection, and noticing the yellow flip flop in her hand, Ichigo realized that it was Hiyori. Boy, did she look mad.

"I'm... not... a little... GIRL!" Hiyori then proceeds to mercilessly hit Urahara with said flip flop until he was no longer moving. "Damn pervert."

"What are you doing here snaggletooth?" Ichigo immediately sidesteps to avoid the incoming flip flop... but it never came. He looks at Hiyori with a confused expression. She is standing next to the unconscious Urahara with shoe in hand, staring at the ground.

"I, uh... I heard about you and that soul reaper chick... I just wanted to say... that I'm sorry things didn't work out."

Ichigo almost fainted. Hiyori didn't hit him when he called her snaggletooth, then she said she was sorry about what happened!?

"I don't know why you had to come here to say you're sorry. If anything, I would expect you to do a victory dance. I mean, she is just a soul reaper chick."

"Well... you see... I know that she meant a lot to you... so that means she means a lot to me too." Hiyori covers her mouth and stares at Ichigo wide eyed. "No that's not what I meant! I meant that we... the vizards. She means a lot the the vizards too."

Ichigo is lucky that he doesn't faint easily, because what was on Hiyori's face after she removed her hand must have meant that the end of the world had come. Her face was lightly dusted with a tinge of red.

She was blushing. Hiyori Sarugaki was blushing.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"You are still a vizard, so we all still-"

"No, not that. Why did you say I?"

"What?"

"You said that since she meant a lot to me, she meant a lot to you too. Why say it like that?" Hiyori's face grew redder.

"I... I..." Hiyori heaves a sigh. "Ichigo... I really like... I like... I like you, okay!"

Ichigo's mind drew a big fat blank. She said that she liked him. Ichigo was still just staring at her. Hiyori's face was tilted towards the ground, her hand clasped together in front of her.

"What?"

Hiyori stiffened slightly. "I... I said I like you..."

"...What?"

"I said I like you dammit!"

Ichigo didn't really know how to respond. He always thought that Rukia and him would be together. He risked his life multiple times to save her and she did the same for him. They had a bond that was unlike many others.

Then comes along the annoying, violent girl whose last nice words to him were 'you dumbass!' She would be the last one he would expect to do something like this. Yet here she is, staring at the ground, blushing, and shuffling nervously back and forth.

It was actually kind of cute to see her not being so violent... wait what? He did not just think that she was cute! There is no way that violent midget could be cute. Even if she was blushing... okay screw it, he thought she was cute. That doesn't mean anything though!

"Uh..."

"Say something dumbass! Before I break your face!"

"Why?"

There she goes again reversing herself, from normal Hiyori to the stuttering, weak, blushing Hiyori. "I uh... you look good... and your nice... even when I'm mean to you... you were the first one who was genuinely nice to me outside of the vizards and squad 12... I... I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Her voice squeaked at the last remark and Ichigo almost laughed at her. He held himself back though. Hiyori was a lot of things, but open was not one of them. It must have taken her a lot of courage to find it in herself to say anything about this to him. Ichigo was quite impressed with how she was dealing with it.

"Hiyori." Hiyori snapped her head up to look at him. "I can't say that I feel the same, but maybe if we spent some tine together, I could see you like you see me." Hiyori's shoulders noticeably drooped when Ichigo said he didn't like her, but picked back up when he said he would give her a chance.

"You mean like... a date or something?"

"Sure, I guess you could call it that. We can go on dates for a while and if my view of you changes, then we will both be happy. I'm not guaranteeing that it will though."

"Okay... so when can we start?"

"Now." Hiyori gave him a confusing look before Ichigo rushed at her with Zangetsu. Hiyori barely had time to pull out her zanpakuto to block before Ichigo smashed into her.

"What the hell dumbass!"

"Come on. It's just a friendly spar." Hiyori pushed Ichigo off of her and returned with a swing of her own. He blocked it easily and swung again at her midsection. She parried his strike and grimaced as she held him back. It was going to be a long spar.

* * *

At this point, Hiyori was certain that Ichigo was purposely letting himself get hit so his hakama would get torn. He was teasing her. She didn't like it one bit... okay she liked the torn clothes part, but not the teasing part!

"You dumbass!" A Getsuga Tensho screeches past Hiyori's face, missing by a few inches. "That could have killed me!"

"Really? Like I would actually do something to hurt you on purpose. Honestly, who do you take me for?" Ichigo lets another Getsuga loose before Hiyori could respond. It was nice to have a friendly spar again. The last few months have held no room for sparring, only bloodshed. Not to mention the teasing was obviously working. Her face was getting redder by the minute as his clothing became less and less from each hit he took.

After a while, Hiyori finally collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Ichigo flash stepped over to her and saw she was breathing quite heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll... be... fine... in... just... a... minute..." Her deep breaths punctuated every word that she spoke. Ichigo couldn't help but notice her rising and falling chest. She wasn't completely flat chested before, and now it seems that she has filled in a little more. All in all, not a bad sight to see... crap! He did it again! She does not have a nice body! She does not have a nice body! She has a great body!... crap. He must be crazy.

"Hey, Hiyori?"

"Yeah, Ichigo?" She had finally gotten a hold of her breath and was breathing normally again.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"It's alright if you say no. I... I'm not good at relationship stuff. Rukia was my first girlfriend and I've only ever heard of most of the stuff that couples do. I don't know what I would need to do if we were to get together, or even where to take you on a date. I kind of need you to help me with this."

Hiyori looked at him blankly. "Ichigo... I'm in the same boat. I don't have any relationship experience at all... I've never even kissed someone before... The best thing to do would be to help each other... Wasn't there supposed to be a question to that?"

Ichigo blushes slightly, embarrassed that he forgot the whole point of his little speech. "Uh, yeah. It's really late and my family is most likely wondering where I'm at."

"No problem. We can talk tomorrow." Hiyori gets up to leave, but Ichigo grabs her hand before she can. Hiyori stares at his hand with a blush, but doesn't let go.

"See that's the problem. Could we talk some more tonight? If I can get things straightened up tonight, then tomorrow we could go on a date."

"But didn't you say that you needed to go home?"

"I was hoping that you could come with me. We can talk at my place."

You could almost see the steam rising from Hiyori's ears as she processed what was just said. She stumbled over her words as she shot out a reply.

"Sure! N-n-no problem! I-I'd love t-to come over!" Ichigo relaxed a bit and let go of her hand, much to Hiyori's dissatisfaction.

"We should talk to Urahara about getting you-"

"One Gigai, as requested!" Suddenly, Urahara shows up with another Hiyori tucked under one arm and his fan covering his face in the other. "Everything is in order! Now you crazy kids have fun!" Urahara waves his fan playfully at the two.

Before Hiyori could smack Urahara with her sandal, Ichigo picked up, both the real and fake, Hiyori and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, Orihime would have been left in Hueco Mundo and Nnoitra would have been her guard.

 **AN:** Yay! Sleepover time! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sleepover?**

As soon as they exited the shop, Ichigo set down both Hiyori's.

"Why did you do that dumbass! I was going to beat the crap out of the pervert!"

"Okay, we need some ground rules. Rule number one, no more calling me dumbass and I won't call you snaggletooth, okay?"

Hiyori huffed and crossed her arms. "... Fine... what is the next rule?"

"Rule number two... Actually that's it. Just no more name calling. I thought you liked me, jeez." Ichigo grinned at her and she blushed and muttered something under her breath.

"Fine, can we go to your place now?"

"After you get in that gigai." Hiyori grumbled again but got into the gigai anyways. Her clothes were different, but definitely in a good way. She wore short shorts and a tight red tank top over a white T-shirt.

Ichigo's face turned a little red from seeing her so... exposed. He thought she definitely looked better like this.

"What are you staring at!" Hiyori almost yelled at Ichigo who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Umm... you look good." Hiyori immediately stopped and started blushing again.

"T-thanks." She shuffled nervously while you stared all around you. "So can we go now?"

"Uh, yeah. It's this way." Ichigo started walking away from the shop with Hiyori in tow. After a few minutes of walking, Hiyori tentatively reached out for, and grabbed, Ichigo's hand. He stopped walking at the sudden contact and looked down at their hands, then at Hiyori.

"Can... can I hold your hand?" He'd head was turned away from him, but he could still she the faint traces of scarlet clinging to her neck. This gave him an idea.

"No." He pulled his hand away from Hiyori, eliciting a flinch, like she had been hit. "But we can do this." She turned to face him when he suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"What is your problem! I almost had-" Hiyori lost her voice when she turned into Ichigo's face, their lips only an inch apart. Her breathing stopped as she held it, waiting for him to move first.

Ichigo just smiled at her. "Just hold on tight. I don't want to drop you." Hiyori nodded and leaned into his chest. She sighed contently, breathing in his scent.

She nearly fell asleep in his arms, but was jostled by him slightly shaking her.

"This is it." She mumbled something unintelligible and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Carefully, he maneuvered his way inside, up the stairs, and into his bedroom before depositing the petite girl onto his bed.

She opened her eyes and looked around, noticing that Ichigo was sitting next to her on a bed. Her mind immediately turned to... dirtier... things, leading her to cover her face.

"What else did you want to talk about?" Hiyori mumbled to Ichigo, still half asleep.

"About the dating stuff... well, what do you like to do?"

"Huh?" Hiyori snapped awake at this.

"When we go on a date, where do you want to go?"

"Umm... I don't know. I think a date is supposed to just be somewhere that both people like."

"Okay... so where do you want to go then? I don't care as long you like the place." Hiyori pulled her knees up to her chin and thought. She thought hard. What would she like to do with Ichigo?

Ichigo turned to look at her. Her face was bright red, and the color was only getting deeper.

"Hiyori?" No response.

"Hiyori." Still no response. He lightly grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

She immediately grabbed his hand and then punched him in the face with her free hand.

"What the hell! Why did you do that!?" Ichigo sported a nice, fist shaped red mark on his cheek.

Hiyori stammered an excuse. "I-I didn't mean t-to! You s-scared me!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in doubt. "Really? I scared you? I seriously don't think that I could do that."

"Well you did." Ichigo noticed that Hiyori's face was still red. He wondered what she could have been thinking about. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 1:46 AM.

"Geez. It's late. I think we should turn in. I have training at Urahara's tomorrow and I don't think you want to be up all night." He walked towards his closet, opening it up and rummaging around.

"Okay..." Hiyori slid off of the bed and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiyori turned to Ichigo, now shirtless and holding a pair of sleeping pants. She turned away quickly and blushed.

"You said we should turn in, so I'm going home."

"You can stay the night if you want to. It is really late." He pulled a futon out of his closet and set it next to his bed. "My sisters won't mind. My dad might give us a hard time, but that's no big deal."

"Oh... okay." Hiyori was freaking out. She was going to sleep in Ichigo's room! It was like a dream come true. Even if she had to sleep on the floor, it was worth the discomfort.

"I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself comfortable." Ichigo left the room, leaving Hiyori to inspect the room at her leisure.

Hiyori, of course, went to his bed first. She slowly climbed onto the bed and grabbed his pillow. Pressing it to her face, she inhaled his scent. She sighed in ecstasy. She felt the familiar tingling emanating from between her legs when she thought about him.

She couldn't stop herself. Her hand wandered south to the source of the tingling.

* * *

Ichigo was standing outside of his room, now changed into his sleeping pants. He stopped as he was reaching for the door handle. What was that sound he was hearing?

He pushed the door open a crack and saw Hiyori sitting on his bed. His pillow was held in one of her arms and the other arm was...

He almost stumbled back in surprise at what he saw. Hiyori was doing... in his bed... He shook his head and steeled himself. Just as he was about to push the door open, she moaned.

"Ichigo." He hesitated for a second before walking inside. She didn't even notice him. She was in her happy place. He cleared his throat. Her eyes, glazed over, met his. She shrieked and covered herself with the pillow.

"Can I ask why you had to do that on my bed?" She stared at him wide eyed, panting and red faced.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to hear you moan my name." Her eyes grew even wider, if that were possible, and she buried her face in his pillow.

"Hey it's okay." Ichigo walks across his room and sits next to her, causing her flinch. "Everyone has... urges... so you don't have to be embarrassed. Even I have to give into them once in a while." She picked up her head and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have never done that in someone else's bed though." She buries her face again. "Come on, it's time for bed." He pulls his pillow away from her and places it back in its place at the head of his bed. Hiyori immediately covers herself with her hands. He grabs her by her shoulders and pushes her back so she is laying down. He then proceeds to lay next to her and covers both of them with his blanket.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"I have a feeling you don't want to sleep alone right now. That and I don't want to sleep on the floor, so I'm sleeping with you. Unless you would rather have-"

"No! Stay." He smiles and pulls her into his chest. She blushes, but relishes the contact. Her hands travel up and down his chiseled form.

"Enjoying yourself?" She squeaks and pulls away. Ichigo tightens his grip and pulls her even closer. "I didn't say that I minded." She breathes a sigh of relief, but immediately tenses up again. His hands were roaming her back.

"It's only fair. He whispers into her ear, making her shiver in delight. His hands were strong and calloused, but gentle and soothing at the same time.

She mewled at the contact, but stopped when she heard a chuckle come from his lips. "Do you like it that much?" She slowly nods her head. "Then I know that you'll like this." She looked up at him and was graced with his lips on her cheek.

She melted. He has actually kissed her! Again her dreams were coming true. His hands kept rubbing her back. She started to get that familiar feeling again. She rubbed her legs together to relieve the pressure. Ichigo noticed this and smirked. His hands wandered further south, grazing her waistline. She froze.

"Do you want me that much?" She didn't trust herself to answer. "Tell me." His husky voice in her ear made her whimper.

Suddenly, he grabbed her around the middle and pulled her into a sitting position on top of him. She blushed and moaned. Her body was ignoring her minds pleas to stay still.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sat up and placed his hands on her hips. Be could feel the thin fabric of her underwear. He couldn't help himself. She was so sexy.

She gasped when something poked her. Her movements picked up speed and Ichigo let out a moan of his own. Needless to say, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to a bright light flooding his room. He covered his eyes and felt something next to him. Looking down, he saw Hiyori's naked form sprawled out. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up Hiyori." She mumbled something and turned away from him.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want to." She immediately sat up and turned to face him. Her eyes were blurry with sleep, but the want on her face was easily seen.

Ichigo leaned in and kissed her lips, gently and passionately. She responded in kind. When they finally broke apart, Hiyori looked up at him. "So what does this make us?"

He raises an eyebrow. She was scared that this was a one time deal and he was going to throw her away. It was evident on her face.

"I don't know what you think we are, but I'm going to take a shower. If my girlfriend wants to join me, then she can when she decides to get out of bed." Ichigo got up and left the room.

Hiyori's smile was so big she thought her face would break. Without another moments hesitation, she threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt, and ran after him, ready to take a shower with her new found boyfriend.


End file.
